Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {2} & {0} \\ {1} & {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {2} & {2} \\ {-2} & {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}+{1} & {2}+{2} & {0}+{2} \\ {1}+{-2} & {0}+{2} & {-2}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {4} & {2} \\ {-1} & {2} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$